Switcheroo
by OverlordMao
Summary: Something is strange has fallen over Mahora Academy... Negi and friends is in each other's bodies! Will they get back to normal before the switch is permanent?
1. Chapter 1

**Switcheroo**

It was a calm and peaceful morning in Mahora Academy. Negi Springfield woke up from his good night sleep and outstretch his arm.

"Well, that was a good rest, I slept like a log." He said.

He reached for his glasses, but somehow it wasn't here. He looked to where his glasses supposed to be, but to his surprise it's not here. When he take a look around the room, he immediately see that he's not in Asuna and Konoka's room.

"What's going on here? This isn't Asuna and Konoka's room..." He said quietly as he scratched his ears on his head...wait a minute. Negi scratched his head again, only to find his ears to get scratched and twitched.

"W..what? My ears...wait, my voice...!" He immediately searched for a mirror, just after the moment he found a mirror and gazed at it, to his horror...his hair is now black and a messy opposed to his usual red and sports dog ears. He also have a tail that matches his ears. To his surprise, he's in Kotaro's body.

"AAHH!" Negi panicked, which alerted his roommates.

"I'm up! What's wrong?" Ayaka said as she shot up from her sleep.

"Asuna, it's terrible I'm in Kotaro's body somehow!" Negi cried. When he turn around, he see's Ayaka instead of Asuna. "C...class representative?"

"What? What are you talking abou-wait why is my voice sound like nails on a chalkboard?" Ayaka said with a bit of disgust.

"Class...no Asuna..." He said, immediately recognizing Asuna's disgust with Ayaka.

"Wait, Kotaro?"

"No it's me, Negi!" He said.

"Negi...? What happened to you?" Asuna asked him.

"I don't know, but it seems that it happened to you too." Negi replied.

"What are you talking about?" Asuna said, oblivious of her voice change.

"Here, take a look at yourself." Negi said as he had her a hand mirror.

Asuna take the mirror from Negi's hand and look at it, much to her horror. She finds out that she's in Ayaka's body.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL!-? WHY I'M IN HER BODY!-?-!" Asuna yelled in disgust.

"My...what's all this noise?" Natsumi said as she woke up...but something's off about her...

* * *

><p><strong>-Asuna and Konoka's dorm-<strong>

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A loud shriek is heard as "Asuna" see's herself in the mirror. "This can't be happening...this has got to be a nightmare...there's no way that I'm Bells!" "Asuna", revealed to be Ayaka cried in fear.<p>

Konoka, or whoever's in her body, was in even more shock as Ayaka.

"I...how...why...Ojou-sama..." She, revealed to be Setsuna, muttered in shock.

Kotaro, in Negi's body on the other hand, just stood there and watch his roommates panic. "The hell's going on here? Why am I in Negi's body?" He wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>-Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna's dorm-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Calm down will ya?" Haruna said in a dull tone.<p>

"WHADDYA MEAN CALM DOWN!-? LOOK AT ME! I'M IN SOMEONE'S BODY AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!-?-!" Nodoka yelled furiously at Haruna.

"Look, I'm sure that there's a perfectly good explanation for this." Yue said.

"Oh I know the explanation, our magic teacher will hear this one huge complaint from me!" Nodoka said as she furiously stormed out.

"Well, there goes Chisame." Haruna said as she sip a drink from her inconveniently placed juice box.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ayaka, Chizuru, and Natsumi's dorm-<strong>

* * *

><p>"So basically, I'm in Ayaka's body, you in Kotaro's body, Chizuru is apparently in Natsumi's body, and vice versa." Asuna said.<p>

"Apparently so..." Negi replied.

"But wh-what does that mean? How are in each other's bodies?" Natsumi said worriedly in Chizuru's body.

"You know, seeing you in Chizuru's body makes me think that you're making her so out-of-character." Asuna said.

"Not funny Asuna!" Natsumi cried.

Suddenly the door was slammed open as Chisame, in Nodoka's body, stormed in.

"YOU, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!-?-!" She yelled furiously as she wrings Negi's neck.

"N-Nodoka! I didn't do anything! I swear!" Negi cried as Chisame continue to shake him furiously.

"Whoa, Bookworm what's gotten into you? I never seen you this angry before." Asuna said. "And how did you know it was Negi?"

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chisame stomped her way to Asuna and Konoka's dorm and bust open the door. She then rush towards Kotaro and starts wringing his neck. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!-?" She yelled furiously as she strangle him.<em>

_"I didn't do anything you crazy bitch! What the hell's gotten into you?" Kotaro said as he try to pry her hands off of him._

_Ayaka and Setsuna broke out of their shock and were surprised by "Nodoka's" sudden outburst and action._

_"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU DID SOME MAGIC TRICK OF YOURS THAT CAUSE ME TO GET STUCK IN HER BODY!" Chisame shouted angrily._

_"Nodoka get your hands off of Negi sensei!" Ayaka said, not recognizing Chisame and Kotaro, as she struggled to get Kotaro free from her._

_"N-Nodoka, calm down I've never seen you this angry before." Setsuna said._

_"Yeah, besides I didn't do any magic. You got the wrong guy!" Kotaro said as he rubbed his throat._

_"What the hell are you talking about, of course it's you! There's no other wizards other than you that can pull off a stunt like this!" Chisame exclaimed._

_"Yeah but I'm not him, I'm Kotaro! I'm in the same situation like the rest of you!" Kotaro argued._

_"Wait, you...dog boy...in Negi sensei's body...? Ayaka said._

_"Well yeah, hard to believe that I'm actually him all this time." Kotaro replied._

_"Eew why are you in my beloved sensei's body? You're tainting it!" Ayaka said dramatically._

_"Hey shut it, grandma!" Kotaro retorted in irritation._

_"Wait if you're in his body, then that means..." Chisame's imaginary lightbulb turned on and she storms out of the room._

_"What's her problem?" Kotaro asked._

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback end-<em>

* * *

><p>"I KNOW IT WAS YOU THAT DID THIS TO ME! CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW YOU DAMN BRAT!-!" Chisame exclaimed angrily as she continues to strangle Negi.<p>

"N-Nodoka please! Calm down I can't breathe!" Negi cried as he starts to feel dizzy from Chisame's furious wringing.

Asuna finally restrains Chisame from strangling Negi any further. "Calm down, Bookworm this isn't like you to be so angry at him." She said.

"Okay first of all, I am NOT Bookworm, it's Chisame and second...how the hell am I supposed to calm down looking like this huh!-? This is all your fault!" Chisame exlaimed as she pointed accusingly at Negi.

"But how is it my fault? I don't remember any body switching magic!" Negi said.

"I don't know! You're the one who's a complete magnet to any weird crap!" Chisame argued. "Seriously my life can't get any weirder than this..."

"Maybe we'll get to the bottom of this, well after class maybe. School is starting." Negi said.

"You better fix this mess...I can't go around looking like someone else!_(I have a web show and I can't do it looking like this...)_" Chisame thought.

"Alright after class, we solve this mystery. Oh and we must stay in character in order avoid suspicion." Negi said.

"Well I am good at acting, I guess I'll try and pull off a good Chizuru impression." Natsumi said.

"Wait, you mean I have to act like Ayaka right?" Asuna asked.

"Yes."

"Like, I have to act all sweet and perverted towards you, right?"

Negi sweatdropped. "Please, let's not go too far on imitation okay? At least make it so that everyone believe that your the person they know and not you." He said.

"Whatever, just hurry up and fix it okay? I can't believe I woke up and something weird and crazy just started..." Chisame muttered as she leave

"Alright, you girls go get dress and I'll meet you in class." Negi said as he start walk out.

"Whoa hold on a sec, Negi." Asuna said, getting his attention.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You can't seriously teach us in his body, are ya?" Asuna asked him.

After a short pause, realization has struck Negi in the head and he starts panicking. "Gah you're right! That means Kotaro is in my body! What am I supposed to do now!-?" He cried with his arms flailing like mad.

"Calm down, you just do whatever you want in your free time and we'll do what we usually do. Alright?" Asuna said.

"Well, I guess..." Negi replied.

"Right then, see you after class!" Asuna said as she got changed into uniform and leaves the room, Chizuru and Natsumi leave the room as well.

Negi then paced back and forth, wondering what to do since he is unable to teach his class. "What am I supposed to do...? I switched bodies with Kotaro, Asuna, Chisame, and whoever else is each other's bodies..." Then he gets an idea. "Wait...maybe Master will know something, she hardly present in my class and she knows magic more than I do." He said. He then leaves the dorm and heads towards Eva's cabin.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright, that concludes chapter 1 of this crazy event. How will the class of 3-A cope when their body and mind are swapped? Find out next time! Oh in case if anyone forgot who is who, here are the characters whose bodies got swapped so far:**_

_**Negi - Kotaro**_

_**Asuna - Ayaka**_

_**Konoka - Setsuna**_

_**Nodoka - Chisame**_

_**Yue - Haruna**_

_**Chizuru - Natsumi**_

_**Hope that helps!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Negi run towards the woods to Eva's cabin. "I'm worried about Kotaro filling my role as teacher...but I think he'll be fine, as well as the class!" Negi said to himself with school on his mind.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, the entire class of 3-A broke out into complaint and panic. Kotaro buried his head, having to put up all the stress he had to take by hear them panic.<p>

"WHY AM I IN YOUR BODY!-?" "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!-?" "THIS HAS GOT TO BE A BAD DREAM!" Complaints flies around the room as Kotaro twitched an eyebrow.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY!-? WHADDYA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!-? STOP COPYING ME!" Asuna and Ayaka argued simutaneously.

"This is strange, even for me." Mana, in Kaede's body, said.

"Kaede's acting weird lately..." Fumika said.

"Yeah. Her eye's are wide open, and she seems serious..." Fuka said. Strangely, both of them switched bodies with each other.

Mana noticed both of them staring at her. "What? What are you staring at?" She asked.

"You're scaring us..." Fuka replied.

"How...do I work this thing...?" Kaede said, holding a sniper rifle as she's in Mana's body.

"Uh, Sayo? You've been staring at my hand for too long now." Kazumi, in Sayo's body said.

"I...I can't help it, a part of me said that I feel alive again, but the other half says that I feel like I'm possessing your body..." Sayo replied.

"Well, the bright side is that I can freely pass through walls, making it easier to get some fresh scoops around campus." Kazumi said.

"Wha...not funny Kazumi!" Sayo cried.

"How can Negi put up with this...?" Kotaro muttered.

Meanwhile, Nodoka in Chisame's body, stared at Kotaro nervously. Yue noticed this and walked up to her.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked.

Nodoka noticed Yue, but only recognizing her as Haruna. "Oh..it's nothing, Haruna." She replied.

"Relax it's me, Yue." Yue said.

"Oh, you too Yue?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah, seems that it happens to everyone also." Yue replied. "You seem worried about Negi."

"Oh, that...it's just that, all of this stress Sensei out." Nodoka said.

Chisame buried her head, out of embarrassment as she finds out who's in her body. "Oh god this is so embarrassing...I can't imagine what she do in my body..." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back to Negi, he arrives at Eva's cabin. He knocks on the door and Chachamaru answered it. "Hello, Kotaro." Chachamaru said.<p>

"Chachamaru it's me, Negi. I need to speak to Master!" Negi said.

"Very well, I will notify Master immediately." She then closed the door and go call Eva. Negi waited for a while and the door opened, revealing Evangeline with Chachamaru behind her. "What do you want, boy?" Eva asked, immediately recognizing Negi.

"Master...wait how did you know it was me?" Negi asked.

"Because Kotaro never go and ask me for my help." Eva replied. "Anyways what do you want? Something to do with the mind swap spell?"

"Yes...wait you knew?" Negi asked in surprise.

"Of course I knew, I did research on the spell. And I know it's effect." Eva said. "And here's the bad news."

"What is it?" Negi asked her.

"If you don't switch back in your original body within 24 hours, the spell will be permanent." Eva explained.

"W-what!-? Is there any way to reverse the spell?" Negi asked nervously.

"I don't know, I just read the spell's effect, I never said anything about reversing it." Eva said. "If I were you, I'd start looking for it." She said bluntly as she slammed the door infront of him.

Negi then starts panicking. "Oh no, what am I supposed to do!-? We have about 24 hours until we'll be trapped in each other's bodies forever!" He paced back and forth, trying to think for a solution. "This is bad...I can't teach being trapped in Kotaro's body forever! No...there's got to be a way to reverse this...! Maybe something from Library Island will give me a solution." Negi said to himself as he runs back to campus.

* * *

><p>Negi arrived at campus, it was after school and everyone was dismissed. Negi see's both Kotaro and Asuna and walk up to them. "Hello you two, how was class?" He asked.<p>

"It was a nightmare...there were complaints about who's on who's body flying everywhere and I had to be the one to stop it! Honestly I don't know how are you able to manage all this..." Kotaro replied.

"Not to mention he did terrible at teaching us." Asuna said.

"Zip it, Blondie." Kotaro said irritably.

"Hey who are you calling "Blondie" you little twerp!" Asuna argued.

"Please, no fighting!" Negi pleaded.

They quickly stopped. "So anyways, what did you find out about what happened to us?" Asuna asked.

"Well...how do I put it... We must find a way to reverse this under 24 hours or else we'll be stuck in each other's bodies forever." Negi replied.

There was a long pause, until both Asuna and Kotaro breaks out into hysterics. "WHAAAT?-? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA BE STUCK IN HER BODY FOREVER!-!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Yeah, I ain't gonna teach again in your body! Being a teach is not my style!" Kotaro exlcaimed.

"Calm down you two, I'm sure that we'll find a way to reverse it." Negi assured. "Library Island probably have the answer!"

"You better be right, I'm not staying in this body forever!" Asuna said.

Negi nodded his head. "We don't have that much time left, I'll meet you at Library Island!" He said.

Asuna and Kotaro nodded their heads. "Right, I'll go round up Bookworm, the Library Exploration team, and the rest of the class!" Asuna said.

"I guess I'll go find Kaede." Kotaro said.

They nod their heads and split up to three directions, knowing that it's the race against time for them, they need to be quick as possible or else they and all of 3-A will be trapped in each other's bodies forever...

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-Bonus-<strong>

"Ojou-sama, put that away! You'll hurt yourself!" Setsuna said worriedly at Konoka who's in her body, holding Yuunagi.

"Relax Set-chan, I'm not gonna cut myself! Besides, I've never wielded a sword before." Konoka said as she starts swinging the sword.

"Ojou-sama please, you'll hurt someone including yourself!" Setsuna pleaded.

"I said relax, Set-chan! What's the worst that could happen...whoops!" Yuunagi suddenly slipped out of Konoka's hand and gets stuck on a tree.

Setsuna let out a sigh. "Just be glad that's not someone..."

Unaware to them, Kazumi frozed in fear when Setsuna's sword phased through her body. "Whoa...if I were in my own body, that would've been messy...thank god I'm in Sayo's body..." She said.

* * *

><p>At Chao Bao Zi, Satomi, in Satsuki's body stared the cooking utensils and many ingredients in front of her. "What the heck am I supposed to do with these? I'm a robotics expert, not a chef!" Satomi said to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>"A...Are you sure about this, Chisame?" Nodoka said, wearing a pink gothic lolita outfit.<p>

"Of course I am, now do a perfect Chiu impression and don't screw it up!" Chisame replied in a commanding tone while manning the video camera. "And action!"

"Um...hello everyone. Chiu here, I um...hope that everyone's glad that I'm here." Nodoka said, blushing a bit while trying her best to do a Chiu impression.

Chisame facepalmed. "I'm doomed..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that concludes chapter 2 and it's omake sorry if it's a bit short. Here's the list of people who's body got switched so far...**_

_**Kaede - Mana**_

_**Fumika - Fuka**_

_**Satomi - Satsuki**_

_**Sayo - Kazumi**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**_


End file.
